A variety of containers that are presently in use are formed from one or more paperboard blanks that are divided by fold lines into a plurality of panels. This type of container has attained great popularity because it is inexpensive to produce and takes little storage space before it is folded and formed into a container suitable for containing articles of manufacture. In addition, it can be made attractive and provides adequate protection for many types of articles that may be disposed therein.
Most containers of this type include a top formed by a single rectangular top panel that is joined to a side panel along a fold line. If it is desired to have a more elaborate top or bottom portion, either for added structural protection or for aesthetic reasons, it has usually been necessary to depart from folded container construction, thus sacrificing any inherent advantages.